Behind The Beauty
by Yuzuki Takara
Summary: Hermione realizes that she shouldn't let the insults get her down. She unknowingly does a Tom Riddle. Dark Lady Hermione!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter. I am not making any money off of my fanfictions**

 **Summary:** _Hermione realizes that she shouldn't let the insults get her down. She unknowingly does a Tom Riddle. Dark Lady Hermione!_

 **Chapter Song:** _Beautiful, by Christina Aguilera_

Hermione wiped the tears off on her sleeve. She looked in the bathroom mirror with distaste feeling her eyes. She was ugly. Who in the world would want to be friends with her? Her hair looked as if she had not brushed it in days. It was pitiful because it was true. Hermione had no time for the brushing her hair, she didn't need to. There were much more important things in life than trying to be pretty. Her teeth almost poked out to say hello to everyone, but they were much too shy. She was thankful that they were shy for she didn't know what she would do if everyone could see them. It would be much more humiliating than her hair.

"I'll show them. I'll be the most-the most powerful mudblood they'll will have ever known." Hermione tried to say encouragingly to herself, but it came out in hiccups and filled with hidden sobbing. She brushed her hair back and almost groaned as the curly strands flipped back into her eyes as if nothing could hold them down.

She could feel the tingling sensation of loud stomps wandering around outside the hall. "What is that." She whispered quietly to herself, she wanted to push herself against the wall and hide. She gathered her courage and wit all in one place in her mind. Holding her hand towards her heart for a few moments, she brought it down and turned around prepared to face whatever was outside. Only to find out that she didn't have to. The most ugliest thing she had ever seen was staring right back at her with it's small eyes. All of her bravery and wit quickly went running away. She let out a loud scream that seemed to last for a few seconds. It was a troll and the troll also let out a loud roar. It waved it's bat and swung at her. Hermione ducked out of the way and tried to gather her knowledge of trolls to her mind. They were slow and dimwitted.

She raised her wand at it after she realized that this was real and reality was right in front of her. It was live or die. The troll held the bat loosely in his hands and she could use that to her advantage. " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" She felt the club pull from his hands and he was so slow that he didn't notice what was going on. She flicked her wand downwards and watched as the club thunked against the troll's head and she almost laughed. The adrenaline running through her veins gave her feelings she never knew she could have. The troll collapsed against the ground almost instantly. She felt the bathroom door open again and in rushed the two boys she didn't want to see.

"Hermione, Merlin's beard! You just defeated a troll!" Ronald Weasley said as if that made her something special to him now. Ron stared at her with excitement in his eyes and she wanted to stare at him with hate. She would show him annoying and stupid. Right behind him stood the Harry Potter, he looked at her with an awestruck expression. She turned to walk out the door like it was nothing that was new. She didn't get to as almost all the professors walked in at once.

They took one look at the troll and back at Hermione whose wand was still firmly grasped in her hand. Professor McGonagall looked at her with the most shock and she nearly yelled,"Miss Granger! Why in the world did you directly defy the headmaster's orders! You could have died by doing something so irresponsible!"  
"I'm sorry but what orders? I apologize I haven't been feeling well all day."Hermione asked confused. What in the world happened when she was absent? Professor McGonagall looked at her with a bit softer expression.

"Oh you poor child. Did they help you defeat this monster?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the drooling troll. Hermione looked at the two sheepish boys and she shook her head. They looked at her shocked.

"They just came in here. I defeated it." Hermione would not forgive them for trying leech away some of her glory and points. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter did nothing to deserve them.

Professor McGonagall looked at them and then back at Hermione. She gave a stern smile and sighed relieved, "I'm glad none of you were hurt. Twenty points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger's quick actions and thinking. Come now we must get you all to Madam Pomfrey." She led Hermione away with her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione knew that Professor McGonagall was proud of her. She wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

"And then Harry defeated the troll by just looking at him!" Hermione wanted to wring Ron's neck! She wasn't an idiot. No one would believe her and that would have to change and change quickly.

She watched from her spot beside Parvati Patil as the dark haired "Chosen One" blushed a deep red but made no move to deny the story.

"Oh you're so brave Harry!"Lavender purred and grabbed the arm of Harry and she held onto it as if it were her lifeline.

Oh yes, Hermione would make sure it would change.

 **Well this was an idea that just popped into my head. I am not sure if I should continue this. If at least two of you show that you want this story to continue, I'll do it. I hope it isn't that cliche, I haven't seen many of "Dark Lady Hermiones" just laying around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where everything turns out different than the original plot. Nothing like the series is probably going to happen. Tomione and Harmioni is not happening. I'm sorry. Romance is not taking over the story nor is it going to be the key to Hermione's success.**

"Did you do it?"

Hermione stared at Padma Patil in confusion. The girl had a very curious expression on her face as if she were about to discover the ultimate secrets of the world. Padma was unlike her sister Parvati, she had some sort intellect to her. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw after all.

"I thought Potter and Weasley did it?" Hermione feigned ignorance. She didn't want to boast about her achievements. She was better than that.

Padma frowned, "Almost all of my theories point to you. Potter, while the chosen one, has only been average in classes and Weasley is below average. There is almost no way they could have taken down that troll...even together." She paused and looked at Hermione's shocked expression."You are an exceptional witch and we all know that you were in the bathroom at the time."

"I think"Hermione started to say,"I think you are correct in your theory. Would you-Would you like to be friends?" Hermione held out her hand to Padma, part of her yearning for the companionship of a friend who praised knowledge as she did herself. In truth Hermione was jealous of Lavender and Parvati. They had that instant connection that Hermione didn't have with anyone.

Padma smiled brightly and Hermione realized how much prettier she was than her sister. She had a kinder face. "I'd love that Hermione Granger." She grabbed Hermione's hand and neither realized the string of magic which wrapped around their wrists.

The two girls smiled at one another.

* * *

"Oi Mudblood!" Hermione could hear the sneer and arrogance in Draco's voice as he called out from behind her. She carried on with her trip as quick as she could with carrying six books in her arms.

Out of nowhere a foot made it's way in front of her path and she didn't notice because she couldn't see her own feet. She fell and let out a quiet scream, but a scream nonetheless. She could hear Draco snicker and mock her shriek from behind her. She looked from the shoe she had tripped on and up the leg only to find the face of Blaise Zabini.

Hermione had researched some of the families and she knew the Zabini's were neutral, but why would he trip her? She sat up on her knees and tried not to acknowledge the idiotic boys. She gathered up her books and then pulled her own sneer on her face. "Thanks for helping Zabini. A mudblood like me really appreciates it." The smirk that had been on his face vanished within an instant. She carried on and left an awestruck boy in the dust.

She had liked being witty. She had liked shocking Blaise Zabini. It was like fighting the troll, the exhilaration that was dunked into her veins had spread all over. She tucked a few books under her arm and looked at her hand. It was shaking in excitement.

Hermione found that she really enjoyed fighting and winning the battle that came with it.

* * *

Every part of her mind screamed no, but she didn't care. She had to do this. She needed to do this. A part of her yearning for the thrill again. She slipped out of her bed and paused waiting to see if there was any sign of her roommates waking up. She picked up one of her spare robes to cover her blue pajama outfit. Hermione needed to find out if the theory had proof. Was it possible that she was not a muggleborn? She wanted to find out.

She opened the door to the dormitory and the Fat Lady awoke from her snoring slumber. She grumbled,"Kids these days, always going out at the latest times."

Hermione continued on and kept heading towards the library. She wasn't stupid, she could get caught at any moment. This is the one of the few times that she was willing to take that risk.

"I'm telling you Quirrell I have my eye on you!"Hermione heard Professor Snape a few corridors down. It nearly gave her a heart attack though. She was so close to the library- _Meow._ Hermione's eyes widened and she slowly turned around to see the innocent looking cat tilt it's head at her. . She could hear the clinking of Filch's boots as he neared closer and closer to her.

Fear struck Hermione's heart and she took a few steps backwards and then all of a sudden she was running. She could hear her heartbeat. She then wondered if the portraits being startled awake could hear the pounding of her heart as well. She shook her head of the thoughts and dashed towards the door closest to the first door. She wasn't stupid enough to choose the first door. She had some of her wit at night time.

She shut the door behind her and she took that moment to breathe. She then looked up and nearly gasped. A mirror sat in the middle of the room and it nearly glowed from the moonlight that had somehow found it's way into the room. She took a few steps forward and her finger touched the mirror and like water it rippled. Each ripple adding colors together until they formed a picture. She was older and much more beautiful than Hermione would ever be. All around her there were people looking at her with the respect she deserved. She wasn't just Minister of Magic.

Hermione didn't get a chance to see it again for the picture was changing. Another picture formed. It was all of her bullies they were cast from the world and they were forced to endure all the mocking insults she had to go through daily.

No...Hermione didn't want that. She wanted no one to have to suffer in a place they should be able to call home. She would be able to make that place. She needed to.

 **So my definition of Dark Hermione would be, she is not afraid to venture into the arts that people are afraid of. She isn't afraid to kill someone for her own ambition. So yeah she is a combination of bravery, knowledge, hard working and loyal, and of course ambitious.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is amazing! I didn't expect this to get so much attention, I went from two hundred views to three hundred views. I am almost near tears, scratch that, I am crying! I am so happy.**

Hermione didn't know how long she had been there, what felt like hours may have only been a few seconds, she didn't know. She didn't care to know. Each picture was one of her many dreams. She was suddenly broken out of her fascination by the sound of the door slamming open and Filch yelling in triumph, "STUDENT OUT OF BED! STUDENT OUT OF BED!" At that moment Hermione didn't notice she was too lost in the idea of saving countless of people like her.

She felt his greasy hands pull at the sleeves of her robe, but she made no motion to move. Her eyes were fixed on the constant move of pictures. It was like something had decided to awake in her. She needed to let it out and flourish and if people couldn't accept her for who she was, then they didn't deserve her words or acknowledgment.

Hermione took a deep breath. The only living objects were her and the mirror. It was practically vibrating with magic and life. Pure magic was a light glowing blue. She was suddenly very far away from it. She didn't notice the darkening shadows twisting and turning around her. It was only her and the mirror of her dreams.

She was floating. It was so cold. It got colder the closer she got to the mirror. She tried to walk her way to it, but Hermione found that she couldn't. She needed to get to the mirror, she needed to see more of her dreams. They had to have the answer that she needed. The ache in her head that just whispered,"What if Hermione, what if these weren't dreams. What if they were just glimpses into the future?"

One part of her was agreeing and the other was full of doubt. Before she knew it, she could see the tips of her fingers turn blue from the cold. They were becoming numb, but she pushed forward. Her feet were suddenly dropped to the ground and Hermione had a difficult time walking. She could hardly feel anything, yet she pushed on. Somehow she knew that she had to get to the mirror.

 _"Don't push, flow."_

She could almost hear Professor Dumbledore tell her. She stopped moving and she started to feel the darkness creep around her. The mirror was fading away. She wanted to scream and yell at it so that it would come back. She had to know. She needed to know...Would she truly be amazing? Was that her destiny? Everything went pitch black. Then she was awake.

* * *

Hermione found that she was no longer in the room with the mirror. No, somehow she had been transported in the hospital wing. There was a bundle of paper and she could almost see the tin can of chocolate frogs. She stretched all the way to the end of the bed and grabbed the paper.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope you get well. All of us are unsure as to what happened. The teachers have spoken nothing about it and Headmaster Dumbledore just told us you fell ill. You've been sick for two days. I hope you get well and all that. I copied down all of your notes and such. I wrote to mum about it and mum insisted that she get you some sweets. I tried to tell her that you weren't allowed to eat sweets, but she wouldn't listen. Get back to class soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Padma Patil._

So that was what the basket was. Hermione would have to thank Padma for her thoughtfulness once she was out. Hermione paused and then quickly looked back at the paper. "I've been asleep for two days!" She couldn't help but whisper loudly. Oh she missed a lot classes. She groaned about thinking of the stack of homework.

"Good morning Miss Granger. I am happy to see you awake." Madame Pomfrey scooted back the curtains blocking Hermione from view. Her graying hair and blue eyes looked at Hermione with a smudge of curiosity hidden beneath the worry and caution.

"Madam Pomfrey, what exactly happened? All I remember is looking at the mirror-" Hermione was cut off by Madam Pomfrey's sharp voice

"Of Erised. The mirror does strange things. One man went crazy from looking into it. Sometimes it has no effect on the brain. Yours was a special case. You were lucky you didn't die of hypothermia. One less great witch and we don't need that."Hermione smiled at Madam Pomfrey's almost hidden compliment. She had caught it.

"When can I go back to my classes." Hermione questioned her while trying to contain her eagerness. She did not want that stack of homework to grow even bigger.

"You have an hour before classes. I suggest you start running towards your dorm." Hermione could tell a smile when she saw one, even though Madam Pomfrey's mouth muscles made no movement. The smile was there. "Now go, before I change my mind."

* * *

Hermione made it to class with only a minute to spare. She found her seat right next to Padma and Padma gave her a big smile.

"Did you get my notes Hermione and the sweets?"Padma asked her cheerfully.

"Thank you so much for being the greatest best first friend a girl could ask for." Hermione pulled her out of her seat and hugged her. Padma seemed a bit shocked at first and then she hugged back.

"You're welcome."

For once since coming to Hogwarts, Hermione truly felt at home.

 **I want to try and get to twenty reviews. Can we do that? That'd be awesome. So yeah, Hermione found the mirror a bit earlier than Harry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**20 reviews...I love you all so much. Have I ever told you guys that? I'm pretty sure I haven't. In only three chapters too! Thank you all so much. It really means a lot.**

"It was so strange Padma. The mirror, it was so captivating. I couldn't stop wanting it. It scared me." Hermione watched Padma listen to her intently. It had been one week since Hermione's bedridden 'illness'.

"Miss Granger, would you like to tell me what is it you and Miss Patil are so engrossed in over there?" The overly stern voice of Professor McGonagall rose above the soft voices of the many whispering students. Hermione watched as Ron held his laughter behind his hands, however if he called that hiding, well he would always be the first to get caught. Hermione kept her temper in check as beneath the table Padma laid a comforting hand on Hermione's lower arm.

"I apologize Professor, we were talking about my strange illness and what it could have been." Hermione bowed her head in shame. She couldn't just not care about her academics simply because of a few strange things happening to her.

Professor McGonagall softened her eyes and stated calmly,"Don't let me catch you doing it again." It was a silent and possibly accidental permission that she gave the two girls. They just didn't have to get caught.

Hermione's eyes drifted over to Padma and watched as her friend silently tore off a piece of paper. She made small movements while writing, it looked as if she was not even using her quill, as if she were only rolling it around. They were small like scratches that Hermione could barely make out to be words, but they were there.

Padma was staring ahead as Professor McGonagall spoke as if she were not writing a whole paragraph right under her nose.

"Today class we'll start to move on from theory and learn the basics of Transfiguration, the proper way."Hermione immediately stopped paying attention to Padma but looked on in interest. She would become the best after all. How was she to do that without listening. Professor McGonagall brought out her wand a gave a small flick. The small toothpick that had just been laying on her desk had become a needle. Hermione watched the silver meet the tiny branches of wood in a battle to the death. The silver metal won without much of a fight.

It was absolutely fascinating. Or at least Hermione thought so. "Now students, I will be handing out the-"McGonagall paused as if trying to remember the word for the toothpicks."Aah, yes. The tootpiks." A few of the halfbloods and muggleborns snickered. Hermione didn't thought in fact she felt a little embarrassed. Professor McGonagall at least made an effort to know their culture, those not born into the magical should at least do the same. This was why the whole society was against them.

Professor McGonagall started to pass them out and she gave Hermione a look the said,"I expect to be pleased." Hermione gave her a nod and then proceeded to look at her toothpick. She stared at it. Hermione could feel the intense concentration going on in her head. She felt something-She felt something spark, like a match to rope.

A flicker of silver appeared within the toothpick. In an instant it was gone and Hermione couldn't help but feel a flicker of shock pass through her. What had just happened.

"Herman! You're supposed to use your wand. Or is your brain too small to properly fit in that head of yours." Ron spewed out from his unintelligent brain. Hermione saw the pale elbow of Harry Potter hit Ron in the arm. Ron yelped and started to rub his arm.

Hermione ignored him and tried to focus on her toothpick. She flicked her wand and felt the magic flow from her wand. His words were getting to her though. It must have shown because she felt Padma get up and go up to the very front of the classroom. Hermione looked as Professor McGonagall and Padma had a somewhat serious conversation. Padma soon came back to her spot next to Hermione and Hermione knew Padma's triumphant smirk when she saw it.

"All you have to do is tell someone, Hermione. It isn't that difficult." Padma whispered into their little bubble. Hermione finally realized what she meant.

"Mr. Weasley! It has come to my attention you have been bullying one of the students and as well as creating a disturbance in the classroom. Meet me here for detention for the next three Sundays." Hermione could feel the red-head sputter put nonsense about how he didn't know what she was talking about. She could feel his glare resting upon the bushiness she called her hair.

* * *

"You know Ron. If you were just a little bit nicer to her, you wouldn't have detention." Harry told Ron the moment the walked out of Transfiguration.

"Shut up Harry."Ron muttered as he slowed down. They had potions next and Professor Snape was not afraid to take points away from the silliest of things.

"Is the weasel upset because the mudblood bested him once more in the battle of wit." The mocking voice of Malfoy nearly shouted right behind him. They both turned around to see the arrogant prat smiling as if the day Ron got detention was the happiest day of his life.

"SHUT UP! I challenge you to a Wizard's Duel!"Ron did not have a calm temper, no his anger was as red as his hair. Maybe even brighter. Draco continued to smile as if he had been waiting for this moment.

"Good, now I can show who is superior. My second is Blaise. Who's yours?" Draco was much too calm, but of course neither of the Gryffindors noticed.

"Harry." Ron said confidently, the boy-who-lived knew everything about magic. It was why he defeated the Dark Lord! The Malfoy heir would go dow-"You do know he just successfully tricked you." The annoying voice of Hermione Granger entered Ron's vision.

She was leaning against the stone as if she were the coolest thing around. Harry groaned in realization and Ron frowned deeply. He was still in disbelief. Ron would prove that Hermione girl wrong. For once he would get a chance to shine.

"Well I'm right." He sneered at her with his best Malfoy face. It ended making him look constipated and both Harry and Hermione coughed out their laughter.

"I'll meet up with you guys to see you 'beat' up Malfoy." She didn't give them a chance to answer as Padma whats-her-face walked out of the transfiguration classroom. They walked quickly to the Great Hall for lunch.

 **I know. This story is slow. I am taking my time with everything.**


End file.
